My Resolve
by Bean-dono
Summary: Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, leaves to Namimori to train the next heir of the 10th Vongola Generation. When he arrives he is shocked to meet a shy, weak boy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi - Sawada Tsunayoshi, diagnosed with Lung Cancer at a young age, grows up and is suddenly met with the big task of - WHAT! Becoming a mafia boss? ALL27, YAOI


**PLEASE READ:**

**This is my first story, ****_My Resolve _****(may or may not change the name later on). This chapter is going to be very short considering it is only a prologue. In further chapters I plan on making them longer, so have no fear! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Colorful Language (Swearing), Slight Sexual Content (?)**

**So everyone knows, I am a ****_Yaoi Writer_****! I will not, and don't plan on, writing****_ any_**** het in this story! It is an ****_ALL27_****. No girls and only pairings that I like! If there are any pairings you are hoping to see, or see more of, PM or Comment what you want! I'm open to recommendations (please don't feel discouraged if I disagree)!**

**Most likely though, I will not be able to write any Arcobaleno27 other than fluff (don't get me wrong, I love R27 and Arcobaleno27). I just don't know how I'd be able to suddenly change them into adults. **

**Also, I may or may not be able to do any 1stGeneration27 (again, love the pairing, hard to write).**

**If you guys have any suggestions of how to fit it in, PM or Comment! I'll be happy to accept!**

**On another note, I will not do any additional pairings such as 8059, 8018, D18, 6918, XS, RL, etc.**

**_I only pair Tsuna!_**

**Anyways, getting those out of the way.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, a young brunette boy, was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of 10 when on his way home from the grocery store, he suddenly collapsed and was rushed to the hospital by paramedics.<p>

Later, both he and his mother were informed he possessed a rare type of cancer called, Adenocarcinoma**(1)**. The cancer was found inside his lungs and the doctors were forced to operate. His right lung had filled with liquid, enabling the boy to breathe, a likely chance the feeble boy wouldn't make it.

After hours in the operation room, the doctors slowly began to depart. The surgeon being forced to impart the information to the mother. Because the child was so small and weak there was a likely chance the boy would die even after the surgery.

Although the odds were against him, the brunette did survive.

His lungs began to function again and he was given multiple medications to keep them both active.

As days went by, small signs of his recovery began to show. He stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks, being consistently monitored before he was able to check out and return home.

Unfortunately, because of the sudden change, he could no longer proceed with life the way he had originally. His parents stopping him from attending public school and instead taking private classes online.

No one knew what happened to the brunette and overtime they all forgot about the boy. Nothing to remember him by other then the cruel jokes they would share or names they would call. Dame-Tsuna, Useless-Tsuna, No-Good-Tsuna, all just memories from elementary.

Another change for the boy, because of his breathing inability, he was forced to, at all times, where a nasal cannula**(2)** to support oxygen to his lungs.

Life was never the same for the 10 year old, but it had yet to stop him from continuing life. He seemed even more lively and kind to those around him. Accepting everything with open arms.

Never once did the brunette feel remorse towards a himself, only a stronger will to survive, to _live_...

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! Sorry, I'm aware it was short, but like I said, the rest of my chapters will be long! <strong>

**Comment if I made any mistakes and please correct me if I did so! I love corrections!**

**Also, I need a beta reader! PM me if you would like to help out~ **

**Ciao~**

_**(1) Adenocarcinoma  
>It's a type of cancer that is found in your cells and spreads to the vital organs. Specifically Tsuna has Adenocarcinoma Lung Cancer.<strong>_

_**Tsuna has had the cancer for 4 years now and is in a somewhat healthy condition. He is still able to move around and do some things on his own but he is still very weak compared to most his age.**_

_**(2) Nasal Cannula  
>The Nasal Cannula (NC) is a device used to deliver supplemental oxygen or airflow to a patient or person in need of respiratory help.<strong>_

_**In the story Tsuna has to wear it every day or else his lungs will fail, like most patients that need the Nasal Cannula. I'd suggest you look up a photo to understand how it works.**_


End file.
